Far Future - Day 16 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 16. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 16 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |EM = Five (three ✕, two □) |Plant = Choice |Zombie = Summoned: |before = Far Future - Day 15 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 17 (Chinese version)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 1. Difficulty The presence of Gargantuar Primes and Disco-tron 3000s can easily be dealt with by using E.M.Peach. Additionally, there are Bot Swarms and Jetpack Zombies, although they can be dealt with easily by planting offensive plants at the back. Blover should be used as well. The Power Tiles as always should be used to the player's advantage. The player should not waste it by planting sun-producing plants under it instead. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 3 3 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 2 4 3 |note8 = First flag. |zombie9 = 1 5 3 |zombie10 = |zombie11 = 2 3 1 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = |zombie13 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie14 = 1 1 5 5 |note14 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie15 = 1 5 3 2 4 |note15 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie16 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note16 = Final wave.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Any sun-producing plant **Some powerful attacking plants (Aspiragus, Monkeyfruit, Guerrequila, Pyro-shroom, etc.) **Snowy Cotton/Snow Pea/Winter Melon (optional) **E.M.Peach **Wall-nut/Infi-nut **Lava Guava/Toadstool *Do as you normally do in the first stage. Planting two columns of the sun-producing plant you picked (not under Power Tiles) will help you plant many offensive plants to get ready for the Gargantuar Primes' appearance. *Try to plant at least one attacking plant in each lane. For example, a column of Aspiraguses and a column of Monkeyfruits. When the first huge wave comes, a Gargantuar Prime enters your lawn. Immediately, use an E.M.Peach to stun it before its laser burns your attacking plants. Then, use Plant Food on an Aspiragus or Guerrequila in the same lane where the Gargantuar Prime appears to deal huge damage to the whole lane. You can also wait until the Gargantuar gets close, then use Monkeyfruit's Plant Food to damage and stun it for a while. *When the final wave arrives, another two Gargantuar Primes arrive. Use an E.M.Peach again to stun them and try to plant as many offensive plants in front of them as possible. This will help kill them faster before it attacks and throw a Bug Bot Imp to destroy your defense. Monkeyfruit, Guerrequila and Magic Mushroom's Plant Food work best in these situations. Gallery FF16CN.png|Playing the level |-| Hard mode= Far Future |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |EM = Five (three ✕, two □) |Plant = Choice |Zombie = ~ : Summoned: ~ : |before = Far Future - Day 15 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 17 (Chinese version)}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 2 or above. Difficulty Once again, the player must face a leveled-up Gargantuar Prime, along with both the Robo-Cone Zombie and the Disco-tron 3000, with most of them being Level 3 now (if you are playing in the world order from left to right). Leveled-up plants, Blover and E.M.Peach are proven to be very useful here. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 3 3 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 2 4 3 |note8 = First flag. |zombie9 = 1 5 3 |zombie10 = |zombie11 = 2 3 1 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = |zombie13 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie14 = 1 1 5 5 |note14 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie15 = 1 5 3 2 4 |note15 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie16 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note16 = Final wave.}} Strategies By leveling up the plants needed to beat a leveled-up Gargantuar Prime, this should not be a problem. Below is the details of an example strategy. :By *'Plants needed:' ** Aspiragus ** Dandelion ** Lava Guava **E.M.Peach ** Sunflower Singer **Blover ** Infi-nut *First, place the Sunflower Singers in the second column. *Defeat the first few zombies with Lava Guava. *Place the Aspiragus on the first column and the Dandelions on the third. *When the Gargantuar Prime is about to shoot its lasers, quickly place an E.M.Peach around it. Gallery FF16CH1.png|Playing the level Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Far Future Day 16 《植物大战僵尸2》- 未来世界 16天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked Oak Archer and Coffee Bean - Far Future Day 16 (Ep.131)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 16 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels